


The Difference

by wisdomeagle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Food, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns explain s'mores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherinebruce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catherinebruce).



John - _her_ John, who's been living with her on Talyn for a half a cycle - has chocolate on his nose. Whenever she tries to clean him, one of the Johns will grab her hand and say, "You want to get us confused?"

She couldn't get them confused. They're as different from each other as one pulse pistol and another. There was a time, not very long ago, when everyone not in her regiment looked identical, when she could identify men only by the uniform they wore.

Now she knows without looking which John has his hand on her. Sometimes they can't even tell each other apart, but she always can.

John - _her_ John - has his hands on her thighs and is earnestly explaining s'mores to her, chocolate and crackers - "Not the crap like we have on Moya, these are _good_ crackers. The best. Graham crackers. And marshmallows. Marshmallows are best when they're gooey - "

"And crisp on the outside," says the other John, and Aeryn tries to relax as he massages her shoulders, but it's difficult.

"Who's telling this story?"

"I'm just a little surprised you were frelling her for six months and didn't teach her campfire rituals."

"Boys," Aeryn says warningly, and instantly they're both attuned only to her, rubbing her shoulders, rubbing her thighs. She didn't think she would let herself be aroused in _his_ presence, but John knows her so well she can't _not_ be aroused. She relaxes another notch, and waits.

It's the other John who kisses her. She had expected that but not so soon.

"Things'll be different now," John whispers from between her legs. She knows, and kisses him back.


End file.
